Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Emerald Beauty.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Emerald Beauty.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars with improved plant habit, dark green foliage and rapid plant growth rate.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Feb. 9, 1998 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Sweet Pablo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,817, as the female or seed parent and the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar 31581, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,893, as the male or pollen parent. Seeds resulting from the stated cross-pollination were harvested and sown on May 6, 1998. The cultivar Emerald Beauty was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla., on Sep. 23, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since September, 1999, in a laboratory in Sebring, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Emerald Beautyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Emerald Beautyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Spathiphyllum cultivar:
1. Upright, somewhat outwardly arching and symmetrical plant habit; relatively large stature, suitable for 20-cm and larger containers.
2. Glossy and broad dark green leaves.
3. Rapid growth rate.
4. White-colored spathes that are positioned just above the foliage on erect peduncles.
5. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Sweet Pablo. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were larger than plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were darker green in color, more broad, and thicker than leaves of plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo.
3. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were ovate to elliptic in shape whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Sweet Pablo were narrower and lanceolate in shape.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar 31581. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar 31581 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were considerably larger and taller than plants of the cultivar 31581.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were lighter green in color, larger and more broad than leaves of plants of the cultivar 31581.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are most similar to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Linda, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Linda in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum grew more rapidly than plants of the cultivar Linda.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were darker green in color and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar Linda.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were broader, thicker and more rugose than leaves of plants of the cultivar Linda.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were held just above the foliage whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Linda were held well above the foliage.